1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to an alignment device and manufacturing method for polymer stabilized vertical alignment (PS-VA) liquid crystal panel.
2. The Related Arts
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4, FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional ultraviolet (UV) light source, FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing a conventional light source straight irradiating a polymer stabilized vertical alignment (PS-VA) liquid crystal panel, FIG. 3 is a schematic view showing a structure of a conventional PS-VA liquid crystal panel, and FIG. 4 is a plot showing the relationship between accumulation of ultraviolet light received by ultraviolet-curable resin contained in a conventional liquid crystal layer and position in X-X direction. As shown in FIG. 1, the ultraviolet light source is composed of at least two ultraviolet light sources 101. As shown in FIG. 2, a light source 201 straight irradiates a PS-VA liquid crystal panel 202. As shown in FIG. 3, a PS-VA liquid crystal panel comprises a first substrate 301, a second substrate 302, a slit zone 303, liquid crystal 304, and a bump 305. Since in the conventional method for manufacturing PS-VA liquid crystal panel, the light source is generally fixed when the PS-VA liquid crystal panel is subjected to exposure and since the light source is composed of equally-spaced ultraviolet light sources, the accumulation of ultraviolet light received by the ultraviolet-curable resin contained in the liquid crystal layer is not constant. As shown in FIG. 4, the amount of light received by the ultraviolet-curable resin that is located at a position corresponding to the interval between two ultraviolet light sources is relatively small, while the ultraviolet-curable resin of the liquid crystal layer that is located at a position corresponding to an ultraviolet light source has a relatively large ultraviolet light accumulation. The different amounts of light accumulation cause localized displaying defects, negatively affecting the displaying performance of a liquid crystal display device.
Thus, it is desired to have an alignment device and a manufacturing method for PS-VA liquid crystal panel that effectively eliminate the problem of displaying defect found in the conventional manufacturing process of PS-VA liquid crystal panel.